trtfsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Fazbear
Were you looking for: Toy Freddy, his toy animatronic counterpart appearing in TRTF2 and TRTF3's minigames? Golden Freddy/Fredbear and his Torture suit counterpart Torture Fredbear? Purple Freddy, a mysterious shadowy figure resembling Freddy Fazbear appearing in TRTF4? Torture Freddy, his Torture suit counterpart seen in TRTF5 Story Mode? The Freddy Fazbear mask, a key gameplay mechanic in TRTF Classic and TRTF2? Locations based on Freddy, such as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Fazbear Fantasy Land, Fazbear Inc. or Freddy Faggy Funtime? TRTF Classic= Freddy Fazbear is the main animatronic entertainer of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and an antagonist in The Return to Freddy's Classic. He has a penis. Appearance Freddy looks exactly how he looked like in Five Nights at Freddy's 1. The textures that appear in some cameras and jumpscare are both from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Behavior He starts on the Show Stage, along with Bonnie and Chica. He moves after Bonnie has finished moving. He will then move to the Dining Area, then the Restrooms, the East Hall, the East Hall Corner, and then The Office. One he is in The Office, the player must put the penis with a slight delay, otherwise he'll kill the player. |-|TRTF2= Freddy Fazbear returns, as an animatronic in Fredbear's Family Diner, and the main antagonist of The Return to Freddy's 2. He has a penis. Appearance Freddy is a brown bear animatronic. He has a rusty endoskeleton. He wears a top hat, a black bowtie, and several buttons. He has two ears as well as a snout with freckles and a nose. His eyes are blue and he has eyebrows. Behavior Freddy starts the night on the Show Stage (TRTF2). He will then go to Party Room 1, then later come to the hallway in The Office (TRTF2). Freddy will kill the player if the mask isn't worn in time. He also kills the player if the power goes out, although after some time. Trivia *Unlike his Five Nights At Freddy's counterpart, he is first active on Night 1, instead of the usual Night 3. *His "power out" jumpscare is the same as his normal one, but with some frames added |-|TRTF3= Freddy Fazbear returns once again, as an animatronic entertainer in Fazbear Fantasy Land and a major antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 3. Unlike in the previous game. Lockjaw takes place as the main antagonist, rather than Freddy himself. Appearance Freddy is quite withered in this game. He has a bigger penis. His torso, his arms, and his legs have many holes in them. One of his hands is bare while the other is holding a microphone. His endoskeleton jaw is now visible. His limbs are damaged, and some loose wires hang near his right eye and left ear. Behavior Freddy begins on CAM 10 starting on Night 2. He then goes to CAM 11, moves to CAM 05, enters CAM 06, then CAM 03 and finally moves to CAM 02 before jumpscaring the player. He can be stopped with Doors, however. Trivia *Freddy's model seems similar to Golden Freddy's model from both The Return to Freddy's 2' and ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *In this game, he does not have a power out jumpscare, as there is no power to keep watch of. *At random, Freddy can head back to CAM 10 if he is at CAM 5 or CAM 11. |-|TRTF4= Freddy Fazbear returns again, as an animatronic entertainer in Freddy Fazzy Funtime and a major antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 4. Appearance Freddy is less damaged in this game then he is in TRTF3. Just like all of the other animatronics, he has a floating head and exposed endoskeleton shoulders. His right eyelid appears to be droopy. He is one of the few animatronics to still have his suit hands on, through they appear damaged. He has a few rips and some wires poking around. Behavior Freddy starts in CAM 6. then goes to CAM 5, then CAM 3, then CAM 9, and then he will run past the office and appear in it as the lights flicker. The player has to pull the Smoke Lever, or he will jumpscare the player and end the game. The time Freddy takes to attack is a lot less then the time Lockjaw gives, making Freddy more of a threat. This is especially noticeable on Night 6. Freddy is also the one to kill the player if the power runs out. Trivia *He is one of the two characters who cannot be fooled by the locker, the other being Lockjaw. *When in The Office, his jaw seems broken. *In this game, he plays a glitchy version of the Toreador March. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's Classic Gameplay output_jNXdLp.gif|Freddy, Bonnie and Chica in the title screen. 679.png|Freddy, with Bonnie and Chica on the Show Stage. Show Stage Puppet.png|Freddy, with Bonnie and Chica and The Puppet on the Show Stage. Show Stage Bonnie Missing.png|Same, but Bonnie's missing. Show Stage Chica Missing.png|Ditto, but Chica's missing. Dining Area Freddy.png|Freddy hiding the banner in Dining Area. 677-0.png|Freddy in the Restrooms. 656.png|Freddy in the East Hall Corner. output_tMFrXn.gif|Freddy in The Office. TRTF Freddy jumpscare.gif|Freddy's jumpscare. Night1.png|Freddy in the Custom Night screen in the old version. Sprites/Minigames Unused 678.png|Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica looking at the camera. Show Stage Freddy.png|The Show Stage with Freddy alone. The Return to Freddy's 2 Alpha Alpha menu.jpg|Freddy on the title screen. 141.png|Freddy in the Show Stage. Fredduu.png|Freddy in the Party Room 1. Booooooooooo.png|Same, but with the flashlight on. 75.png|Freddy in The Office. TRTF Freddy jumpscare.gif|Freddy's jumpscare. Last Alpha 518.png 519.png 562-0.png 674.png 673-0.png 672-0.png output_IwyqvP.gif|Freddy's jumpscare. Demo Beta TRTF2 icon.jpg|Freddy in the icon of The Return to Freddy's 2 Demo. 3265.png 601.png 606.png 610.png Cd-RflvUEAAHZqa.jpg|Freddy, along with bonnie and chica on the Show Stage. 394.png 410.png 422-0.png 558.png 36.png Freddy.gif|Freddy Fazbear's jumpscare. 733-0.png|Freddy's icon in the Custom Night. Final 6502.png|Freddy on the title screen 651.png|Same, but twitching. 652.png|Ditto. 653.png|Ditto. ShowStage.jpg|Freddy on the Show Stage with Bonnie and Chica. Fred_alone.png|Freddy alone in the Show Stage. Freddypartyroom1.png|Freddy in Party Room 1. Freddyofficehallway.png|Freddy at The Office hallway. www.GIFCreator.me_fueMYY.gif|Freddy when the Power goes out. 11.gif|Freddy's jumpscare. poster 1.png|Freddy's poster. Bonnie_&_Freddy_Poster.png|Another poster, with Bonnie. 262.gif|Freddy's sprite in the Minigames, notice that his color is gray. The Return to Freddy's 3 Freddycam10.png|Freddy in CAM 10. Freddycam11.png|Freddy in CAM 11. Freddycam5trtf3.png|Freddy in CAM 05. Freddycam6trtf3.png|Freddy in CAM 06. Freddycam3trtf3.png|Freddy in CAM 03. Freddycam2.png|Freddy in CAM 02. Giphy (1).gif|Freddy's jumpscare. The_return_to_freddy_s_3_freddy_png_by_thesitcixd-d8sssxi.png|Freddy in the extras menu. UzmcJsjoZbBv1po9wif_bOsG8LbiM8T8oQimrj-0Nk0.png|Freddy's plushie that can appear in the The Office. Freddy Poster.jpg|Freddy's poster. Bonnie and Freddy Poster.jpg|Another poster of Freddy, with Bonnie. Freddy Drawing.jpg|A Freddy drawing with Lockjaw child. The Return to Freddy's 4 724.png|Freddy in CAM 06. Freddycam5.png|Freddy in CAM 05. Freddycam3.png|Freddy in CAM 03. Freddycam9staring.png|Freddy in CAM 09, staring at the camera. gifpal-20160113135654.gif|Freddy running across the hall. 840.png|Freddy in The Office. Output_Ta2eSW.gif|Freddy's jumpscare. The Return to Freddy's 5 Sprites Stage6.jpg|Freddy, Bonnie and Chica in a stage in the Father & Son minigame. Stage6blood.jpg|The same sprite, but with blood. Output xuZNWU (1).gif|Freddy Fazbear's sprite in The horrible truth... minigame. Frapface.png|Freddy Fazbear's head sprite in the Dark Secrets... minigame. Fnafrdericos.png|Freddy Fazbear's arm sprite in the abandoned... minigame. freddymask.png|Freddy's mask sprite in the Die alone... Ending. FreddyPlush.png|Freddy's plush in the Special Ending of TRTF5. Miscellaneous Beta TRTF2 icon.jpg|Freddy in the early icon of The Return to Freddy's 2. TRTF2 Icon.jpg|Freddy in The Return to Freddy's 2 final icon. TRTF2.jpg|Freddy in The Return to Freddy's 2 banner. Something weeeeeeeeeeeee.jpg|Freddy's head as seen in The Return to Freddy's 5. FROODY FAPPLES.png|A joke by Poniator, titled "Froody Fapples" Trtf5(unreal) freddy head.PNG|Freddy's head on a crate in TRTF5. THANKYOU.png|Freddy, along with every other character into one big "Thank You!" image. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's (classic) The scream that Freddy makes when killing the player. The Return to Freddy's 2 The screech that Freddy emits when killing the player. The Return to Freddy's 3 The sound emitted when Freddy kills the player. The Return to Freddy's 4 The sound Freddy makes when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! External links * [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Freddy_Fazbear Freddy Fazbear on Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki.]